Running Scared
by Nikki14u
Summary: When there’s now where left to hide you must fight to the bitter end or die trying. Horror fic


Teaser

**Summary: **When there's now where left to hide you must fight to the bitter end or die trying. (Horror fic)

**WARNING:** This story contains violence, gore and language. Readers discretion is advised. **IF YOU CAN NOT TAKE LOTS OF BLOOD AND VIOLENCE THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY!!**

**P.S: **I have not forgotten about my other stories. I will update them as soon as possible with "Wanna Play A Game and With Eyes Wide Open" being the first two.

**Running Scared**_**Teaser**_

He ran down the darkened stairwell as fast as he could never once stopping as he glanced over his shoulder, trying desperately to put distance between himself and the mad man following closely behind. His breaths were heavy and he dripped with sweat wondering just when the hell he was going to make it to the ground floor and out of this building away from the danger that was held within. However at that moment he was forced to remember what he would be leaving behind and tried to think of a way to save them.

The night wasn't supposed to end like this. It was supposed to be a nice family celebration. His brother Lucas had just finished his fourth novel and was about to become a father for the second time with his wife Peyton. Even their father Dan along with his new step mother Karen and step sister slash cousin Lily had been there and it was the first time that the entire Scott family had been able to have dinner together without any of the hatred that had plagued their history. Now his brother, sister in-law, friends, wife and son were all trapped in a deadly game, made to be prey for a psycho killer just because they dared to have a get together at the most exclusive hotel/restaurant on the entire east coast and it sucked.

He was now jumping down the last few stairs on the third floor and heading to the second level as cruel laughter echoed loudly from above just as he slipped on some sort of wet substance. At first he thought it was water but then the texture and thickness of the fluid forced him into the realization that it was something else all together. Reaching out his hands rested upon a still figure. Investigating further he could tell that the person was a male with a slender frame.

His stomach turned.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

Switching on the flashlight he still held in his hands he aimed it at the mystery person, no where near ready for what he saw. Gasping and pushing back slightly the dark haired male trembled with a mixture of grief and anger as his eyes rested upon a mass of blond hair attached to a battered, bruised and bloody body. The eyes were closed and the skin was cool to the touch but not yet cold which meant that either the man had just met his demise or he wasn't lost to him just yet.

"Lucas" he called out softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Come on bro answer me, please" he continued to beg.

"He's dead" a voice called out startling him.

"You should have seen the look on his face too. It was quite pleasurable but it was nothing compared to the sound of his screams" he paused running his finger across the large hunting knife before looking back to his captive audience "But don't worry, I'll make sure that wife of yours dies quickly if can top your brother's last moments"

That crooked, malicious smile and the coldness of the voice made Nathan shudder but at the same time it made him angry.

Angrier then he had ever been in his life. He was done running. He was done hiding. It was now time do battle and he was determined to be the last man standing.

Rising to his feet Nathan threw his blood soaked jacket to the ground and ran forward, straight into Satan himself, knocking them both down the stairs of the second floor, limbs falling over one another each one trying to gain the upper hand in a great battle of wills.

But Nathan knew that he had no other choice but to win. The fight for his life and the lives of those who remained was counting on it.


End file.
